


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend - Petekey Oneshot

by amazingnewmexicosunset



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gee is trans, M/M, girl in red, i wanna be your girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingnewmexicosunset/pseuds/amazingnewmexicosunset
Summary: Pete Wentz listens to Girl in Red.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 13





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend - Petekey Oneshot

Pete and Mikey were your typical high school boys. Pete played soccer, Mikey was a comic book nerd. They lived in the world of cisgender, heterosexual dudebros. To anyone except for Pete himself, they appeared to have a "bromance." 

Mikeyway was so much more to Pete than that, though. When Pete called Mikey "Sweet Little Dude," he meant it as a confession of love. He would never let Mikey know though. 

Pete was scrolling through his YouTube recommended, not really clicking on anything, until he saw a thumbnail that caught his eye. "I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch." Ohhh boy did he feel that. 

"Oh Hannah, I wanna feel you close." Pete felt the pain in the singer's voice. He closed his eyes. He naturally started whispering along to the lyrics, replacing "Hannah" with "Mikey." Not even halfway through he was a sobbing mess. He added the song to his sad playlist and downloaded it. 

Over the next few days he obsessed over the song, whispering it under his breath at school. People started avoiding him. Eventually, Mikey confronted him. 

"Dude, you look like you're possesed. What are you even whispering? Demonic shit? I can help you summon Satan if you want," he offered. They both chuckled drily. "Nah, I just have a song stuck in my head," Pete said dismissively. "Ooo what song?" Mikey gushed excitedly. Pete sighed. "Uhh, it's called I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend. By Girl in Red." 

Mikey gasped. "Dude, Gee listened to that song nonstop when she was crushing on a straight girl. You're not a lesbian as far as I know, unless you're trans like Gee?" Pete blushed. "I don't really wanna talk about it but I'm pretty sure I'm not cishet. But like, don't worry about it. It's literally nothing." Mikey grabbed Pete's shoulders. "Come on. We're going to my house after school and you can talk to Gee. I won't interfere, she's basically a therapist and I understand I'm probably no help, being a cishet male." Pete pulled Mikey into a tight hug. "Thanks bro. You're the best." 

~

"So Mikey said you're questioning?" Gee asked. Pete sighed. "Not really. The problem is I know exactly what I am and who I like. Hence me listening to I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend." 

Gee made an unreadable face. "Oh." There was an awkward silence. Pete's heart began to race in a panic. "Oh what?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that she knew. "It's Mikey, isn't it?" She asked. Yup. She knew. 

Pete's face heated up and he stared at the floor intensely, trying to avoid the subject. "I'm really sorry kiddo. I'm afraid he's the straightest person I know. Besides Patrick, perhaps," Gee said sadly. "You're going to have to get over it I'm afraid." Pete smiled weakly, holding back tears. 

"Thanks Gee. It's really nothing. I wouldn't go for a guy anyway, I need to keep up my reputation as a strong athlete," he told her, knowing fully well that it was a lie. He just felt so terrible that it felt better to pretend to hate himself. He got up and left Gee's room, leaving Gee calling after him. He just didn't want to face anything at that moment. 

He left the Way's house in tears, running as fast as he could. "Pete!" Mikey called. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!" Pete kept running, knowing he was faster than Mikey. 

"Pete!" Mikey exclaimed, out of breath with a hint of melancholy. This time Pete stopped. Hearing Mikey sad broke his heart. He let the tall boy catch up to him. "Pete? I'm straight. But I'm about to do something very stupid," said Mikey. 

"What-" Pete was cut off by Mikey pressing his lips to his. Mikey pulled away after a few seconds of Pete kissing back, only to say, "I guess I was wrong. That was the best kiss I've ever had. And you smell amazing." They locked lips again, and Pete knew he was now Mikey's bitch.


End file.
